The present invention generally relates to an extendable and retractable step unit for high clearance vehicles, such as, four wheel drive vehicles, campers and vans. Typically, the door opening in the cab or body of such vehicles is substantially higher than the door sill of a normal passenger-type automobile. Thus, it is difficult for many people to get in or out of such vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pivotally mounted step which is moveable between a retracted position, in which the step is completely stowed beneath the sill of the vehicle door, and an extended position, in which the step is projected below and beyond the sill to facilitate ease of ingress and egress.
Steps of four wheel vehicles, campers, vans and similar recreational type vehicles have been suggested in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,510, Maske, is typical of a number of steps that have been proposed which are partially supported by the vehicle door and pivot outward to a position of use as the vehicle door is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,134, Stewart, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,799, McCann, relate to extended step units that pivotally move to retract if the step hits an obstruction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,583, Learn, relates to a step unit that is pivotally attached to the underframe, moving outward for use and inward for storage. Vehicle steps for high clearance vehicles are typically positioned on the underside of the vehicle, where they are susceptible to accidental contact with obstacles, such as, street curbs, rocks, stones, high road or ground surfaces. Additionally, such steps are directly exposed to fouling by close contact with road debris, water, mud and grime. It is postulated that the main reason that the prior art automatic vehicle steps have not been widely commercialized or broadly utilized is that the prior art devices, typically being complex in construction, simply do not provide the sturdiness, reliability and durability that is required. It is a purpose of the present invention to remedy the shortcomings of the prior art.